Siempre a tu lado
by Dazo
Summary: [AU][Riren] Levi es un ángel que cayó del cielo a causa de sus pecados. Ya se había resignado a redimir sus pecados a cambio de su vida, pero cuando creyó morir despierta en una casa donde un par de humanos deciden ayudarlo y, entre ellos, un pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda con el cual desarrollará cierta afinidad.
1. El ángel que cayó del cielo

Holis, luego de unos meses de ausencia vengo con una historia de SNK que, junto con la ayuda de una amiga, se nos presentaron estas ideas que verán a continuación. La persona que me ayuda es Kariinsan (te quiero Kari :v)

 **Kariinsan** : Hola a todas/os uwu después de tanto estar pensando y pensando :v se ha decidido escribir esto uwu/ yo solo soy la ayudante :'v Espero que este fic sea de vuestro agrado :'v se les agradece si deciden leerlo uwu By: Karin

Advertencias:

- ** _NO ES SHOTA._**

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

* * *

 **"Siempre a tu lado"**

 **Capítulo 1: El ángel que cayó del cielo**

* * *

Pecar; Una acción que va en contra la voluntad de Dios. Levi se consumió a sí mismo en sus pecados. Grandes, pequeños, eso no importaba, pecar es pecar. Una traición a su cielo, una traición a lo que era: un ángel.

Adolorido, atormentado por sus propios males, terminó huyendo del reino de los ángeles, del cielo, de su propia raza, convirtiéndose en un ángel caído que acabó en la Tierra, en el mundo de los humanos. Jamás se había sentido tan desolado como en ese tiempo.

Comenzó a vagar por las calles de esa extraña ciudad, arrastrando sus alas que habían adquirido color negro y rozaban el suelo, sin energía, pues también había perdido gran parte de sus poderes. Su cuerpo estaba debilitado, herido, pero aun así encontraba unas pequeñas fuerzas que lo impulsaban a seguir andando. Las personas lo ignoraban, pues no lo podían ver. Los ángeles para las personas eran invisibles por su propio bien.

Meses pasaron, al igual que las hojas anaranjadas y secas. Llegó el frío invierno del cual solo había oído hablar pocas veces, jamás lo había experimentado.

Solo lo hizo sentir más solo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había comenzado a nevar, pequeñas partículas blancas y frías caían del cielo nublado y gris.

Su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sus alas estaban congeladas y duras. Tanta nieve caía, tanto frío hacía que le era casi imposible mantenerse en pie. Todas sus fuerzas estaban totalmente agotadas. Lo único que quedaba esperar era su muerte.

Poco a poco iba cayendo al suelo, frío, blanco, donde pronto seria su lecho de muerte. Sus ojos ya no podían mantenerse abiertos por más tiempo. Dio un último suspiro y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras su piel hacia contacto con la suave y fría nieve. Antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente, lo último que vio fueron unos bellos ojos verdes que se asemejaban a la aguamarina.

 **"..."**

Estar muerto era un sentimiento que solo se puede experimentar una vez. Las personas suertudas podrían experimentarlo al menos dos veces por vida. Levi jamás se consideró un suertudo o siquiera tener buena fortuna, sino que solo era mera casualidad de la vida estar respirando en este momento.

¿Por qué seguía vivo? Ya había aceptado su muerte, ya había aceptado remitir sus pecados a cambio de su muerte. Pero al abrir los ojos esta mañana y ver que estaba en una especie de choza donde tenía una vista perfecta a la nieve que caía fuera de la estructura, se comenzó a cuestionar que tal vez necesitaba morir varias veces para librarse de su mal.

El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor. Había una pequeña ventana de su lado, un estante donde había tijeras, vendas y demás medicamentos raros. Miró sus brazos, vendados. Sus heridas habían sido vendadas. Miró por encima de su hombro a sus alas negras. Aún tiesas como piedra.

Escuchó un pequeño suspiro. Su mirada viajó rápidamente hasta un pequeño castaño, que dormía plácidamente en el borde de la cama. Aspiraba y suspiraba lentamente, hipnotizando al ángel caído que solo podía apreciar la inocencia en su máxima expresión. Era un niño humano. Muy joven.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un rechinido. Levi miró con atención a la mujer que había entrado en la habitación. Otra humana. Ella tenía cabello castaño rojizo y gafas, era alta e iba seria. Los ojos de ella lo encontraron, y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios. Se quedó dónde estaba, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Así que…—empezó suspirando—, has despertado.

Levi no le respondió, ni hizo nada, solo se quedó mirándola. Ella asintió lentamente y miró al pequeño dormido en la cama. Volvió a mirar a Levi mientras daba un paso hacia la cama. Levi permaneció como siempre, solo que un poco más alerta de lo que podría hacer la humana.

—Verás, me llamo Hanji Zoe —le dijo dando otro paso hacia el pequeño hasta tocarle delicadamente el hombro—, y él es Eren.

El ángel vuelve a mirar al pequeño dormido. Ella lo sacude un poco y los ojos del pequeño se abren de par a par. Una pareja de esmeraldas lo observan con sorpresa y admiración. El niño llamado Eren se frota los ojos y abre la boca sin dejar de mirarlo. Hanji ríe entre dientes y comparte la admiración del niño.

Ninguno se creía que tenía un ángel frente a sus ojos.

—Whou…—dijo el niño, su voz era infantil y aguda—. En verdad eres un ángel.

Levi no deja de mirarlo, atraído por ese inusual color de ojos, pero no le responde. No confiaba en ellos, no los conocía y no sabía cómo había acabado en este lugar.

—Yo soy Eren Jaeger —dijo señalándose a sí mismo y poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón—. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Hanji se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos al ver lo adorable que intentaba ser Eren con el ángel que obviamente no le iba a responder. Levi permaneció serio como siempre. Entrecerró los ojos hacia el niño, que se encogió de hombros y bajó de la cama con la mirada baja. Hanji soltó un suspiro.

—Eren te encontró hace una semana, habías estado dormido desde entonces, hasta ahora —dijo ella, ganándose la atención del ángel—. Nosotros solo te curamos las heridas. Estabas en un mal estado de salud.

 _Entonces no morí_ , pensó Levi con tristeza. Ojalá hubiera muerto y así hubiera acabado con el sufrimiento de ser un exiliado y vagar por el mundo ahogado en soledad junto con un par de alas que ya no servían para sus fines.

—Ya te encuentras mejor, ¿no? —Pregunta Eren fingiendo desinterés ante la reciente indiferencia que le había mostrado el ángel.

Levi solo siguió mirándolo. No sabía cómo responder a su pregunta, y no se refería a qué palabras usar, sino cómo se sentía en realidad. ¿Estaba bien o mal? Ya no sentía el mismo dolor de antes, pero para ser sinceros, el frío había entorpecido un poco sus sentidos. En este momento sentía cálido y reconfortante el ambiente, y notaba las vendas en sus heridas que una vez estuvieron abiertas. Había ocurrido un gran cambio. Debía reconocérselos.

El ángel asintió una vez con la cabeza, sin dejar atrás su seria expresión. Eren sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien, te dejaremos solo, pero recuerda que aún no estás totalmente recuperado —recordó la mujer llamada Hanji—. Así que lo mejor sería que no hicieras mucho movimiento —hizo un movimiento con su dedo índice en señal de desaprobación, como si el ángel fuese un niño pequeño al que estuviera regañando.

El pequeño Eren rió entre dientes, llamando la atención del ángel que obviamente no le encontraba la gracia a la situación.

—Ah, cierto —dice Hanji mirando al techo un segundo para luego mirar al ángel que la miraba como siempre—. Tus alas. ¿Son así por defecto? Me resulta curioso que un ángel tenga alas negras.

Levi apartó la mirada y se enfocó en ver la ventana, donde los copos blancos caían lentamente, causándole un ensueño para así olvidar que había dos personas que querían saber más de él y de su origen.

El ángel la escucha reír y vuelve su mirada a ella, que tenía las mejillas rojas y en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eren también la miraba con curiosidad. Ella soltó una carcajada, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes. Hanji miró al ángel con intensidad, causándole mala espina en aquella mirada camuflada por anteojos.

—Entonces…realmente eres…un ángel caído.

Levi tragó saliva pero no le aparta la vista para intentar negar de forma silenciosa lo que era en realidad. Eren se mantiene curioso ante lo que dijo Hanji, porque en realidad no sabía a qué se refería con ángel caído. La mujer ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa más pequeña y menos extraña y aterradora.

—Descuida, estarás bien con nosotros.

Levi sabía que no podía confiar del todo en esas palabras, en especial si era de una mujer humana adulta. ¿Por qué podía verlo? Según sabía, solo los niños (por su inocencia) podían ver a los ángeles. Entonces ¿Por qué ella si podía verlo? Pero así como quería preguntarles, no podía porque no confiaba en ella. En ninguno. No conocía humanos, pero se decía que todos los humanos nacían con un pecado. Los ángeles nacían puros, libres de culpa, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran cometer pecados. Levi lo sabía _muy_ bien. Pero volviendo a los humanos, ¿Por qué confiar en seres que con solo venir al mundo ya nacían _impuros_?

Ella mira su muñeca, donde tenía un reloj y al verlo, se lleva una mano a al frente y mira al pequeño castaño.

— ¡Eren! ¡Ya es hora que vayas!

Eren abre la boca, sorprendido y asiente repetidas veces con la cabeza. El ángel le resta importancia a sus asuntos, ajenos a él, pero una parte de él tiene curiosidad de qué podría hacer un niño humano.

— ¡Tiene razón, señorita Hanji! —Dice Eren mientras sale corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Hanji lo sigue con la vista y se prepara para gritarle.

— ¡Por última vez, deja las formalidades! —Dijo entre molesta y divertida porque siempre el niño olvidaba ese detalle—. ¡Y abrígate bien!

— ¡Sí, seño- digo, Hanji! —Se escuchó el grito del pequeño, luego un rechinido y finalmente un portazo.

Hanji suspiró con cansancio y luego miró al ángel, que seguía como siempre desde que había despertado. Había escuchado que los ángeles eran hermosos, seres rebosantes de bondad, con poderes celestiales y los más cercanos a los humanos. Él tenía una belleza que no se podía negar, pero era un ángel caído, así que tampoco podía esperar mucho de él. Pero eso sí, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad de convivir con un ser que vino desde los cielos.

La mujer arrastró una ceja cerca de la cama para sentarse a una distancia considerable del ángel. Levi no le quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento, y sus ojos verde oliva solo reflejaban análisis. ¿Qué quería esta mujer?

Hanji se sentó y cruzó las piernas junto con los brazos. Suspiró una vez más antes de hablar:

—Y bueno, ángel caído, ¿cómo has acabado así?

* * *

Y bueno, queridos lectores, ¿Qué les ha parecido? :3 A ambas nos gustaría saber qué cosas opinas de esta unión entre autoras con una historia de ángeles :3

By: Dazo & Karin


	2. Sólo por curiosidad

Primero que todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows y sus favorites :3 en verdad se les agradece (corazóngay)

Advertencias:

-No es shota (:u) _Ya deberían saberlo :u_

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-Universo Alterno (AU)

* * *

 **"Siempre a tu lado"**

 **Capítulo 2: Sólo por curiosidad**

* * *

Unas horas pasaron, y el pequeño Eren regresó a casa. Abrió la puerta y entró frotando sus manos enguantadas.

— ¡Señorita Hanji, ya estoy de regreso! —Anunció mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero de madera.

Avanzó por la vivienda, pasando de largo la pequeña entrada y adentrándose en el salón principal donde solo había un sillón, la chimenea (encendida) y una que otra mesita de adorno con un jarrón con pequeñas flores que se iban poniendo un poco marchitas por la fría estación. Eren echó un vistazo a la cocina pero no había nadie. Comenzó a pensar que seguramente la señorita Hanji estaría aún con el ángel.

Dando pequeños saltitos de emoción, fue directo a su habitación donde ahora residía su nuevo invitado. La puerta estaba abierta, así que, con los pasos más lentos y silenciosos, se fue acercando hasta quedar en el umbral, donde se apoyó y echó un vistazo dentro del cuarto. Vio al ángel sentado en un costado de la cama con una mano en su hombro, tratando de moverlo. Como estaba sin camiseta, notaba como sus músculos se tensaban al tratar de hacer un movimiento, también notó que hacia una mueca de dolor al hacerlo y, sus alas, tan negras y quietas como siempre, se movieron un poco cuando lo vio hacer el gesto. Eren hizo una mueca y le dio un escalofrío al ver cómo el mismo ángel se provocaba dolor.

—N-No lo hagas…—susurró Eren.

Levi giró su atención a él, un poco sorprendido al verlo parado allí con un poco de nervios. El pequeño trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pues no le agradaba ver el dolor de las personas. Nunca le agradó. Levi baja su brazo lentamente hasta dejarlo reposar sobre la cama pero sin apartar la mirada del mocoso que se encontraba menos incómodo que antes. Según había escuchado de la mujer, su nombre era Eren Jaeger. Desde la perspectiva del ángel, este niño parecía agradable, tierno, tímido y un poco educado. Jamás había visto a los niños humanos; lo único que sabía de ellos es que cargaban tanta inocencia que podían ver a los ángeles.

—Disculpa…pero no es bueno hacer eso cuando se está herido…—habló el niño en voz baja pero audible para el ángel.

 _Solo estaba entumido_ , pensó Levi un poco encantado con la actitud de preocupación del pequeño.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos aproximarse. Eren le sonrió a Hanji en cuanto la vio detenerse a su lado un poco confundida.

—Ah, no te escuché entrar, Eren —dijo ella. Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —respondió tranquilo.

El ángel notaba que estas dos personas se llevaban bien entre sí, parecían tener una buena relación. Parecían casi una familia.

Hanji le puso una mano en la cabeza al pequeño para quitarle unos copos de nieve que traía, luego le sonrió y le puso la otra mano en el hombro para mirarlo con un poco de tristeza e inseguridad.

—Al parecer nuestro invitado no estará mucho tiempo con nosotros —dijo ella—. Permanecerá aquí hasta que se recupere totalmente de sus heridas.

Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—P-Pero…—trató de articular pero Hanji arqueó una ceja, haciendo que callara de inmediato.

—Ya está decidido, Eren —trató de sonar suave, pero le fue imposible.

Y el pequeño no tuvo otra opción que resignarse, pero no sin antes echarle una última mirada al bello ángel que seguía sin mostrar una nueva expresión aparte de la seriedad. Hanji sonrió para sus adentros al ver la obediencia del niño. Eren iba a salir de la habitación, pero recordó algo importante. Con sus ojos confundidos y un poco de nerviosismo, volvió a dirigirse a Hanji, que lo miró expectante.

—H-Hanji… ¿y dónde dormiré yo…?

La mujer alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida ante la pregunta que resultaba un poco obvia. Es cierto, como el ángel ocupaba la habitación del pequeño, ¿dónde se supone que dormiría Eren? Claro que ella le ofrecería un espacio en su cama también, pero por otra parte quería saber qué era lo que el ángel miraba tanto en el niño. Como no había dicho palabra alguna desde que despertó, no podría saberlo. Estaba a punto de decirle a Eren que compartiera habitación con el ángel, pero también le daba un poco de miedo lo que podría pasarle si el ángel caído resultaba agresivo.

Toda ciencia tiene sus riesgos.

Se acomodó las gafas y sonrió sádica mientras tomaba a Eren por los hombros y lo empujaba hacia el costado contrario de la cama donde estaba el ángel. Levi solo los miraba en silencio, sin saber qué pensar exactamente de las acciones de la extraña mujer.

—Mira, Eren, podrías dormir aquí junto a él —dijo ella sin dejar su sonrisa. Eren se estremeció un poco pero luego formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Señorita Hanji…no creo que a él le agrade…—dijo en voz baja. Levi se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, como siempre. De hecho solo se sintió un poco mal al hacerle entender al niño una cosa falsa como esa. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, solamente porque aún era un niño libre de males y cargado de hermosa inocencia.

—Ya deja las formalidades —regañó con una risa—. A él no parece que le desagrades, mira —lo señaló—. A él no le molesta nada.

 _Se quedará de todas formas_ , pensó Levi, pero sin rencor o disgusto. Apartó la mirada para volver a ver la ventana, donde la nieve caía pero más lenta que antes. Escuchó la risa del pequeño, un poco nerviosa pero le restó importancia.

Comenzó a asimilar lo que la mujer le había comentado cuando el pequeño salió. No dijo mucho, pero ella si dijo todo lo que debía decir para que aceptara vivir con ellos de cualquier manera. Aún recordaba esas palabras, que al escucharlas, sintió enojo pero también calma y curiosidad.

Se quedaría por ahora, sólo por curiosidad.

—P-Pero…—trató de decir Eren pero Hanji negó con la cabeza—. Señorita Hanji…

—Sin peros, pequeño —dijo firmemente—. No quiero que duermas en el sofá con este clima.

—Bueno…—se rindió el castaño.

El ojiverde miró al ángel con un poco de temor. Antes pudo haber estado muy emocionado con tenerlo a su lado, pero ahora le daba un poco de miedo dormir esta noche con él. De hecho sentía muchas cosas a la vez, emoción, miedo, ansiedad. Iba a estar cerca de un ángel, una criatura de los cielos que se considera muy pura, seres que te cuidaban desde arriba, velando por tu seguridad y acompañando a las personas muertas a su tranquilo letargo. Y quizás este ángel resultaba más especial por tener alas de un color distinto.

—Eren, ¿ya terminaste tu tarea?

Eren, saliendo de sus pensamientos, siente la piel de gallina al escuchar esa pregunta. Mira a la mujer un poco nervioso.

—Eh…No…

Hanji hace una mueca.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí parado, ah? Ya estuvieras buscando tus libros y cuadernos… ¡Ah, no! No me mires con esa carita, mejor ve a hacer tus deberes —le señala el escritorio que había a un lado de la puerta del cuarto, que tenía cuadernos desordenados encima—. Ahora, jovencito.

—De acuerdo —dijo frunciendo el ceño y sentándose sin cuidado sobre la silla frente al escritorio. Hanji suspiró con resignación. La actitud del pequeño era algo que dejaba mucho que desear, en especial cuando estaba molesto.

—Haz toda tu tarea y no dejes nada pendiente —le recordó. Eren suspiró con molestia y de forma exagerada. Hanji solo guardó silencio y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Eren volvió a suspirar con disgusto y comenzó a remover los cuadernos que había sobre el escritorio. El ángel veía al niño que estaba de espaldas a él sentado en esa silla. No comprendía del todo el por qué una mujer humana adulta podía ver a los ángeles. ¿Acaso sería tan pura de corazón? ¿O alguna otra clase de magia? No podría saberlo, y tampoco preguntaría aunque lo carcomiera la curiosidad. Ya había decidido que no hablaría con ninguno de ellos, solo se limitaría a ser un espectador silencioso de su día a día para ver cómo viven estas criaturas llamadas humanos.

* * *

Y bueno, queridos lectores, ¿Qué les ha parecido en esta ocasión? :3

By: Dazo & Karin.


End file.
